sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Sera Eguchi
'Sera Eguchi '''is a third year at Senriyama Girls' High School. As a second year she was the team's ace player but played worse than her third-year team mates which confused her. Appearance She has short brown hair and red eyes. She wears the male Senriyama jacket with rolled sleeves, white shirt, red shorts with white strips, and sneakers. During mahjong competitions she is forced to wear the Senriyama girls' uniform. Personality Sera is quite pretty cheerful and a tomboy. The reason she picked Senriyama's mahjong club is that she wouldn't be forced to wear her school uniform at school, as she is embarrassed to wear a skirt. She is very friendly not only to her friends but also to her opponents as shown when with her interactions with Ako Atarashi, starting out as a friendly rivalry and turning much friendlier after their match (causing Hiroko to remark that Sera shouldn't be flirting with their competition). Unlike her team mates who cried at their loss during the Side-A semifinals, Sera did not shed any tears in front of them; although Ryuuka says she didn't eat anything until the day after the Side-B semifinals. Playing Style / Abilities During Sera's first year, she was put as a reserve member for the mahjong team; as a second year was placed as Senriyama's ace; and in her third year, she was placed as their lieutenant, as Toki was named their ace. She favors winning with big hand's instead of cheaper ones. She often calls Riichi on wide waits, with plenty of dora, and wins with more than 8,000 points. However, because of this, her hands are often slower than someone like Ako Atarashi who focuses on speed, but this doesn't stop her from winning 37,000+ points in the semifinals. Plot Practice Game Arc(Toki manga) While walking her dog Pero in the park, he ran away. Sera later found him accompanying Ryuuka and Toki. She then begins to examine Ryuuka and tells her that she is a real beauty. After finding Toki, Sera realizes her dog frightens her and decides to thank them and leave. It is revealed that for the practice game, Sera is the malefic star they are suppose to battle. National Tournament Arc Sera appears along with her juniors coming back to their hotel from sightseeing. She complains about it being hot and checks on her sickly teammate with the others. Before they decide to watch the tape of their opponents matches she is advent about taking a bath. After watching the tape of Achiga, Sera notes that the Matsumi sisters are strong but not that good and that Achiga isn't going to be their rivals. Before the sergeant match of the second round, she and the others were conversing about Yuu Matsumi and she wondered if Izumi Nijou knew about her abilities. At the start of Izumi's match she was analyzing Yuu's playing style but when she switched it up she told Hiroko Funakubo to just tell her about it after the first half was over. Sera was then seen rushing out to go to her match but is stopped by Hiroko and is made to change into her school uniform, much to her complaint. After Izumi comes back and notices her in her uniform, she runs away and is met by the press. She is then seen running into the playing hall and jumping past her seat. During the match Ako Atarashi started off quickly and won the first few hands of the match. She then fired back with a large hand. The two battled the rest of match with Sera gaining more points. When she returned to the waiting room, she informed her teammates that Arata Sagimori wears gloves to her match because her grandmother runs a bowling alley. She then quickly changes back to her normal attire. In the anime, after they advance along with Achiga, she teases Hiroko about having an intrest in Arata. Final Eight Arc Sera appears with the rest of the Senriyama team walking towards their waiting room. She is embarrassed because she is made to be in her girls uniform. She appears later in a flashback of Toki Onjouji's. Here she is playing Toki to see if she can see two turns into the future. After Toki wakes in a hospital bed due to collapsing, Sera told her they were afraid she would have to stay there again. Later when Toki deals into a hand, Sera along with the rest were surprised. During the last of Teru Miyanaga's turns as dealer, Toki again is on the verge of collapsing and has another flashback. Here Sera and the others are gathered around Toki's bed and tell her of the "Toki shift", which is a schedule for Senriyama to help her. Afterward we see flashes of the training camp. During the night Ryuuka tells Toki that after loosing at the interhigh, Sera saw the lights from her plane seat and imagined that at least one of those houses were rooting for her. After thinking that she felt sad and regretful for letting them down. We are then treated to another flashback of Toki, Ryuuka, and Sera in middle school. Here they think of joining the mahjong club and is introduced to Masae Atago, the coach of the team. After doing practice matches, she is highly ranked and an alternate to the national team. Toki realizes that she was probably on the third team and wants to contribute in anyway she can. So she stays late to clean the club and is later helped by Ryuuka and Sera who want to help her. She is later seen with the rest of Senriyama going with Toki to the ambulance afte she collapsed after her match. After Izumi's match, she is greeted by Sera in the halls. She then tells Izumi that she has two years left to go to get revenge and shouldn't be selfish. After being reminded to hand over her jacket, she tells Izumi to go to the hospital and to bring Ryuuka back before her match. When Izumi leaves, Sera immediately gets serious and has firery eyes on the way towards her match. Before the start, she greets Ako and says that she's happy that she remembers her from last time. The match starts off with Sera winning big a few times and remembers that she was defensive in her last match and only wants to attack now. She then remembers when she was a second year and was beaten by weaker players and only now understands why it happened. Then Ako remembers that Takami Shibuya is at the table and decides to stop the dealers repeat. At half-time Sera had closed the gap between third and second. The match then goes back and forth between Sera and Ako until Senriyama jumps back into second place. After Ako wins one more and thinks about Takami, the girl hits a ''yakuman tsumo a''nd puts an end to the match.'' Achiga then regains second place. Ako and Sera then greet each other and she tells Sera that she was unlucky to be the last dealer. She then tells her that if Takami was the last dealer it would've been much worse and Ako then realizes that that means Takami would've gotten more yakuman hands. She then hugs Ako and says that she wants to play again. Ako shrugs her off but says that she wants to play again too. She is later seen in the waiting room when Coach Atago arrives. When asked to visit Toki, she declines because she wishes for someone to be there when Hiroko gets back. When Hiroko comes back from her match she is greeted by Sera and Masae. Sera then informs her that Ryuuka went straight to the playing hall after coming back. At the start of Ryuuka's match, she is amazed that Awai Oohoshi's ability even works on Ryuuka. After viewing Awai's double riichi, Sera listens to Hiroko explain her abilities. However after they didn't work, she tells Hiroko not to worry and that they haven't got much data on her. After the break Sera wonders if Hiroko informs Ryuuka about Awai. Later Hiroko figures out more about Awai's abilities and again Sera asks if she told Ryuuka about it. Unfortunately Hiroko tells her that she didn't. When Hiroko and Masae start to analyze Shizuno Takakamo's playing style, Sera interupts her causing Hiroko to get mad. After the loss, she is shown beside a devastated Ryuuka. During Side B's semi-final match, Sera notes that Usuzan's line-up is similar to that of Shindouji's and Makabi's in that its players go from worst to the best. In the lieutenant's match, she discusses Choe Myeonghwa's abilities with Hiroko and wants Hiroe Atago not to lose to her, as well as pay her the money she owes her. National Championship Arc Ryuuka walks into the hotel to find a dejected Sera not eating again. She then tells her that Hiroe Atago is worried about her. This lights a fire under Sera and she starts to devour her food. When Ryuuka leaves, she asks if she could bring her something to eat back. During the vanguard match she is seen discussing the game with her teammates. After the end of the sergeant's match, Sera prepares to leave, only to be stopped by Hiroko for not wearing the Senriyama girl's uniform, before her team mates wish her luck against her fated rival, Hiroe. The hand starts with Sera calling to get into a quick and expensive tenpai, but Hiroe dodges her attack and wins a hand of her own. Sera repays Hiroe in kind, the next hand, keeping Hiroe's winning tiles in her hand and drawing the winning tile for herself for a dealer mangan. Sera reaches tenpai again and declares riichi, Hiroe calls to avoid a possible ippatsu from Sera, but she still wins the hand, much to Yuan's chagrin (as Yuan had also declared riichi and dealt into Sera's hand, but recognizes that without that call, Sera's tsumo would've increased the point difference by too much.) In the next hand, Sera declares riichi again, causing Hiroe to call tiles from Yuan, giving multiple extra draws to Hitomi Ezaki, who pursues Sera and promptly wins off of her. Category:Senriyama Girls' High School Category:Characters